


smib 有猫

by caffeineod



Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29941899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caffeineod/pseuds/caffeineod
Summary: au。志摩捡了只猫，半年后又捡了个人。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情需要，请勿放养任何宠物。

志摩拎起它的后颈，小家伙很给面子地走了流程，像模像样地露出尖牙摆出狰狞的表情发出嘶嘶声。一只猫，一只狸花加白，大摇大摆地跟踪了他三条街，在他停步时喵喵叫着小跑上来。志摩确信他没有做过抛弃猫咪这回事，他根本就没有猫，所以这也不该是什么私生子寻亲上门，但是它非常自来熟，见他看过来了甚至开始撒娇般蹭他的小腿。那颗圆滚滚的脑袋都快把他的裤腿蹭起球了。

他提高了点小家伙仔细察看，注意让自己的脸远离猫爪攻击范围。猫脖子上有条陷进毛里的深蓝绳子，上面挂着块小小的长方形的木片，被用黑色签字笔歪歪扭扭写上了伊吹蓝三个字，有些笔画已经开始掉色了。

是偷溜出来的吗…一般宠物主人的联系方式都应该在铭牌后面吧。志摩小心翼翼伸手去抓木片，伊吹蓝的喉咙里滚出一声惊天动地的猫叫，锋利的爪子开始疯狂乱挥，好像志摩做了什么不得了的充满威胁的动作。好吧，也许那确实挺具有威胁意味。

“冷静，伊吹先生。”他咕哝着将猫放下来，伊吹蓝一下子就垂着尾巴跑远了，不时警惕地回头，最后选择躲在三十米开外的电线杆后，露出一只黄眼睛谨慎地盯着他。

志摩耸耸肩，将这段无疾而终的碰瓷抛在脑后，继续往前走。

志摩睁开双眼，挣扎着吐出口气来。他不喜欢这个梦，一整晚都在推着巨石，他是谁，西西弗斯吗？什么时候他做梦这么具有哲学气味了。他深深呼吸，发觉胸口仍然沉甸甸的，好像那块巨石从他梦里跑了出来正压在…他对上了一双圆眼睛。黄色的，也许掺着点绿，瞳孔缩成黑色的一点，一眨不眨地看着他。

原来如此…原来如此。志摩闭上眼睛，试着重启脑子。

伊吹蓝发出又长又细的一声喵叫，从他胸口一跃而下，后腿带来的冲击力让志摩真实地疼痛了一下。就好像被刮了一层皮。他揉着胸口起身，罪魁祸首正好整以暇地端坐在沙发上看着他。

“擅闯民居的跟踪狂，”志摩瞪着它，“你应该被逮捕。”

伊吹若无其事地甩着尾巴，直直盯着他。志摩叹了口气，决定不去跟动物计较。他顶着让人有点毛骨悚然的目光向卫生间走去，想了想又折回来。都说撸猫很治愈，他得摸摸这颗毛茸茸的小脑袋，收取一点噩梦的补偿。

伊吹蓝尾巴一甩，轻快地躲过他的大手，跑到了客厅的另一头。

何必跟一只猫置气呢。志摩安慰自己。

整个洗漱过程中他都试图从镜子里找到那团灰白相间的毛球。伊吹蓝十分怡然自得，先是伸了个懒腰，然后开始舔爪子，胸前的白毛衬着木牌十分显眼。当他走出卫生间，换好衣服，将自己整理好后，它开始不间断地冲着他叫，用那种会让人融化的娇滴滴的叫声，很明显是有所求。想到昨天那副凶神恶煞和刚刚优雅地无视他的模样，志摩翻了个白眼。

他的房子里没有牛奶，没有鸡蛋，也没有肉。他太久不做饭了，除了咖啡，整个厨房空空如也。猫粮从他的脑子里一闪而过，但很快就被否决了。伊吹蓝可不是他的猫，而且就算它在流浪，他也不会养它。他从没养过宠物，以后也不打算养。

伊吹没得到想要的东西，干脆直接跳上料理台，在马克杯散发出来的咖啡香气前犹豫了一会，小心地嗅了嗅，确认这不在自己的菜单上后，开始使出它那一套撒娇的本事，不停地用爪子扒拉志摩握着马克杯的手，再配上一句软乎乎的猫叫，圆眼睛投射出实际上并不存在的可怜兮兮。

志摩的铁石心肠像被水汽润过的饼干一样无可挽回地变软了。在从便利店成袋成袋地搬回猫粮之前，他觉得有必要挣扎一下。

“听着，伊吹先生…我就叫你伊吹好了。”他准备给自己营造一个硬汉人设，“没有吃的，也没有挠痒。现在你只有两个选择，一是你老老实实交待清楚你家的联系方式，等着谁来接你回去…”他趁这机会不动声色地探向那块小木牌，将它翻过来。确实有一串号码，但有几个数字已经糊掉了。志摩忍不住再次叹气，“二是你按照昨晚非法入侵的路线出去…或者我把你扔进警局的失物招领处。”

伊吹听不懂。伊吹饿了。伊吹用后脚挠挠脑袋，喵喵叫着蹭他的手。

志摩一口闷掉最后的咖啡，将心肠泡软，认命地揉了它的脑袋。柔软的，温暖的触感，令人平静的呼噜声。

他的无情硬汉人设裂开了。

两个月后，志摩添上猫粮，换了干净的水，蹲在猫砂盆前铲屎时，终于意识到自己养了只猫。他当即扔下猫砂铲，想要抓住他的猫猛rua一顿平复澎湃的心情，但伊吹根本不在他的房子里。这时他又意识到他并没有养猫，他只是开了家猫宾馆，伊吹想来就来，想走就走，有时甚至三天不回家。

伊吹是个渣男。他被渣男玩弄了感情。这富有冲击力的事实让他气血上涌，马上翻出胶布来要把新装的猫门封上。

在志摩真的搬回了猫粮和猫罐头，置办了全套养猫工具的前两周里，伊吹每天都懒洋洋地躺在地板上晒太阳，等着志摩下班回来，有时心情好了还会让志摩摸摸它软软的肚子。第一次尝过手感后，志摩大受触动，第二天就填满了冰箱开始认真做猫饭。然而在他每天好吃好喝供着，任劳任怨当保姆，忍受每晚的蹦迪和在梦里推一千次巨石的体贴下，第四周伊吹就跑了。

而当志摩满怀苦涩地打印好寻猫启事，正准备出门往每根电线杆子贴两张的时候，伊吹又他妈回来了。只不过是三天没见，它的白毛就有了几块血痂，侧腹还有一道愈合了的小伤口。之后志摩就装了纱窗，把一切能溜出去的出口都关上了。但伊吹总扒拉纱窗，喉咙发出呜呜声，不安地来回走动，夜里愈加疯狂跑酷，把志摩折腾得快要精神衰弱。志摩败下阵来，深知勉强没幸福，更没有平静的生活，只好随它去了。

在这种不理智的纵容下，伊吹爱上了当野猫，甚至可能当上了这条街的老大，志摩记的很清楚他看到过一户人家的院墙上有几只野猫在晒太阳，其中伊吹正从容地舔着另一只三花的脑袋。

他最后也没真的封上伊吹回来干饭的猫门，说真的，他还能怎么办呢，睡都睡过了，还不是只能惯着。可伊吹毕竟还是伊吹，没良心地变本加厉，常常三天两头夜不归宿，每次回来都有各种小伤口。最后志摩也不心疼了，甚至懒得理它，不再买成堆的猫罐头，冰箱也空了。他两个月买一次猫粮，只管保证伊吹回来时粮水充足。

他提早悟到了婚姻的本质，志摩在铲屎的同时麻木地想。闪婚是没有好结果的。

他原以为他感情破裂的可怜婚姻就这么一直持续下去了，直到伊吹失踪了两个月。整整两个月。志摩抄起落了灰的寻猫启事，真的贴满了两条街内所有电线杆和公告牌，甚至还考虑去警局内的失物招领处走一趟，但这些最后都石沉大海，没有任何效果。

志摩枯了，开始安慰自己也许伊吹另外有了家庭，孩子大了，总要搬出去的。到了第三天他都快把自己说服了，但当晚他就又推了一遍他妈的石头。

志摩猛地睁开眼，伊吹像只没事猫一样瘫在他胸口睡得死沉，他心下五味杂陈，又想拎起它察看一番，又想将它甩手扔下床。

最后他长长地叹了一口气，闭上了眼睛。

从这之后伊吹再也不在外过夜了，它甚至变得出奇地粘人，几乎每天都让志摩摸摸它的小肚子。他的婚姻死灰复燃了，志摩重燃激情，又填满了冰箱。

生活就这么稳定而平静地过着，直到有一天，台风闯进来，毫不留情地将他的婚姻翻个底朝天，露出了真相。

那是一个真的台风夜，狂风在空荡荡的街道里怒号，将树木摇得哗哗响，雨水一阵一阵地来，凶猛地砸在玻璃上，听起来有些可怖。路灯影影绰绰地照出一个男人的轮廓，志摩听着电视里的台风播报，盯着窗口模糊的人影，握住手机准备随时报警。

影子愈来愈近，清晰地露出一张惨白的脸来。男人发着抖，黑发遮挡了眼睛，脸上淌下的水流掉进黑夜里。他用曲起的手指敲志摩的窗，几声急促的闷响后，鲜红的嘴唇扭曲出一个微笑，又挥起手来。

他是在朝我打招呼吗？

志摩梗着脖子，感觉背后凉飕飕的，努力控制自己不要回头看。伊吹倒是从容淡定，好像一点都没察觉这突变的诡异氛围，还在泰然自若地舔着前爪。

男人将双手作喇叭状，透过玻璃大声叫喊，“打扰了，可以让我进去吗？”

见鬼的当然不可以。

那人见志摩毫无动作，哆哆嗦嗦地抱住双臂上下摩擦，又转去朝沙发上的伊吹喊，“咪咪，咪咪，我错了！外面好冷，快叫他请我进去吧！”

伊吹打了个哈欠，抬起一条后腿继续舔毛。

奇怪。不对劲。太奇怪了。太不对劲了。他窗外有个陌生人在向他的猫道歉好让他的猫叫他放他进来，虽然伊吹没搭理他，但这怎么想都很诡异，除非…

志摩瞪着窗口，“你是谁？”

男人抹了把脸，将额前的湿发翻上去，露出光洁的额头和明亮的眼睛。

“我是伊吹，伊吹蓝。”他扯出一个愁眉苦脸的笑，“请让我进去。”


	2. Chapter 2

志摩怀疑自己陷入了一场骗局里，伊吹蓝这个名字其实可能是什么行动代号，或者咒语。现在他的房子里就有一个伊吹蓝正在沙发上事不关己地舔屁股，而伊吹蓝二号马上就要站在他的门口了。也许他不应该单凭一个名字就让陌生人进来，伊吹老爱出去瞎逛还自来熟，说不定整条街的爱猫人士都晓得这个名字。

而且那家伙浑身上下写满了可疑。志摩暗想，抓紧时间将利器统统扔进下层抽屉里，环视了一遍屋子，又把落地灯挪到餐桌靠墙的一侧。

敲门声很快响起来，男人在那头悠闲地问好，“晚上好，小猫咪，我来探望你了。”

伊吹最先冲到了门口，凑近门缝使劲嗅着气味，它看起来格外好奇，但又不像快递员这些陌生人到来时那样躁动不安，也许门外那位伊吹蓝真的和它有关系。但是谁会给猫起自己的名字啊…不过从他刚刚趴在玻璃上眼巴巴等着志摩打开窗户让他爬窗进去这一点来看，倒也说不准。志摩费了老大劲，指手划脚大喊大叫，好不容易才跟他说清楚，往你左边绕过来，我给你开门，男人迟钝地点头，额头将玻璃敲得砰砰响，在志摩怒视下悻悻地离开窗口。

志摩翻了个白眼，取出干净毛巾扔到浴室置物架上，匆匆来到门口。伊吹还在试图将爪子探进门缝底下。他从猫眼里看了一下，灰色运动裤，黑色T恤，夹克外套被脱下来揉成一团随意用手臂夹在了腰侧，两手空空，因为低着头看不清表情。

“来了。”他轻轻喊了声，一把抱起猫，等了两秒才开门。

“嗨。”

愉快的声音在耳旁响起，志摩猝不及防被吓了一跳。伊吹蓝不知何时倚靠在了门侧，笑嘻嘻地挥了下手，心情似乎十分不错。伊吹叫了一声，后腿一蹬，从志摩怀里跳出来溜进了卧室。

“怎么这样，咪咪，你好无情。”伊吹蓝的视线追着猫去，听起来还有些委屈。

志摩后退几步，腾出位置让他进来，顺便打量了一下眼前人。脸色苍白，嘴唇润红，浑身湿漉漉的，头发丝还滴着水，像个刚从湖里爬出来的水鬼。因为吊儿郎当地靠着墙不好推测身高，但应该是比他高上一头的。

“需要的话可以洗个澡，为免感冒。浴室有干净的毛巾和替换衣服，不过尺寸估计不太合适。”

伊吹蓝微微睁大眼睛，“小志摩好体贴！那我不客气了。”他在门外留下鞋袜，顺着志摩的指示径直钻进了卫生间。

在关上门前，志摩最后扫了眼那双摆得不太整齐的鞋子和留下的一滩水迹。

伊吹从卧室里探头探脑，确认过只有志摩站在眼前后，便竖着尾巴到玄关转悠了一圈，很快又被卫生间里传来的水声吸引过去，蹲在门前，像个偷窥狂一样盯着门缝。

志摩走到窗边，打开窗子望了下四周，街道冷冷清清，劲风依旧不依不饶地呼啸着，雨水又开始变小了，但是云层被吹散了些，披露出一丝清澈的月光，仿佛即将转晴，但志摩知道下一场暴风雨马上将要来临。他重新把窗户关上，准备转身之际忽然注意到玻璃上有点脏污。

是口红。看起来像被蹭上去的。

他打开窗子，擦掉污渍。

“…如无必要，请呆在室内不要外出…”

“喔，台风正式登陆了呢。”伊吹蓝光着脚站在客厅里，擦着头发看电视。他看得倒是认真，全然不理会志摩戳在背上的视线。伊吹蓝上身单穿着志摩翻出来的深灰色针织开衫，因为三分钟前他从卫生间探出脑袋，在一同涌出来的腾腾水雾里说，小志摩的T恤穿起来还是太紧了不是很舒服，有没宽松一点的衣服呢，外套什么的都可以哦。一点都没有身为客人初次见面的不好意思，所以志摩只好放下汤勺，翻出来秋天的外套递给他。他倒是没嫌弃裤子，但很明显他比志摩高不止一点点，一截脚腕露了出来。

志摩清清嗓子，示意他在对面坐下来，“煮了姜茶。”

“哇哦，志摩好棒。”

伊吹蓝露出惊喜的神色，拉开椅子坐下，长腿在桌子下曲起，迫不及待用双手捂住杯身，低头猛嗅了一下。

志摩握着马克杯的把手，若有所思地打量他。在落地灯的朝向下，他被映照得更加苍白了些，也更加清晰。伊吹蓝有一副清淡的五官，扔进人群里就会找不出来的那种，但如果稍加留意，上挑的眼尾又会让他变得生动起来，带着点神秘和诱惑。他的左眉有一道已经愈合了的小伤疤，不仔细看也许没法注意到，而薄唇相比较之前，终于褪去了红艳艳的颜色。

“我好像还没有说过我的名字。”

伊吹蓝吹开茶杯袅袅升起的热气，小心地抿了一口，神情惬意地舒展开来，仿佛一口热茶足以让他心满意足。他朝志摩俏皮地眨眼，“寻猫启事。”

寻猫启事。哦，那个傻逼寻猫启事，他把联系方式和姓氏一股脑地写了上去。伊吹猫，你干的好事。志摩故作平静，明了地点头，实则很想往猫那里发射死亡瞪视。

“那么，伊吹…”

“在。”此刻伊吹蓝元气十足，一点也看不出不久前还在遭受风吹雨打的可怜模样。他噙着笑意，眉眼弯起，“谢谢你照顾咪咪。”

咪咪。志摩看看坐在冰箱上百无聊赖地甩着尾巴的猫，又看看他，“伊吹是你的猫？”

“伊吹是我，不是我的猫。咪咪是我的猫哦。”

志摩抬起一条眉毛，“它脖子上的牌子写着…”

“伊吹蓝。”伊吹笑眯眯地接上，“那是我的名字啦，走丢的话，如果有人捡到它就可以靠牌子上的名字和背后的电话联系我。”

猫的铭牌上是主人的名字…好像有什么不对…

“你一直叫它伊吹吗，伊吹也很好啦，可是我也叫伊吹…啊，那你可以叫我小蓝哦。”伊吹竖起食指，一副灵光乍现的样子。欢快的语气使他看起来很真诚，但那眼神过于期待，暴露出了这是个圈套。

也太自来熟了吧。志摩嘀咕道。

“…不要。我宁愿改口喊伊吹…猫叫小蓝。”

伊吹颇为失望地叹了口气，但也不坚持，马上就把这事抛在了脑后，转而朝猫打起招呼来。小蓝甩甩尾巴，从冰箱上优雅地跳下来，慢步走到沙发上蜷起身子，屁股对着伊吹，冷漠地闭上眼睛。志摩装作看不见伊吹脑袋上并不存在的狗狗耳朵耷拉下来。

伊吹扑到沙发前，夸张地捧着心口作出一副心碎的模样，“小蓝…骗你去绝育是我的错，但是我每次出门两条街能遇见不下五个你的私生子，你的情人甚至都找上门了，咱们不能当渣男啊！”

这家伙…演肥皂剧吗。志摩忍不住瞧了一眼。他近来较忙没多注意，但小蓝确实少了蛋…现在想来它上次两个月没回来极有可能是被骗去拆弹了，也难怪回来后一反常态地粘人。他的婚姻果然是场骗局。志摩郁闷地喝了口茶。

“你怎么知道我的地址？”

伊吹纤长的手指在两只猫耳朵间熟练地挠动，“我有次看见它拐进了你的窗口。”

“…那你倒是没想着带回去好好养啊。”

“它交到了新朋友，很好啊。优秀的妈妈可不会限制孩子交朋友！”

它不仅交到了新朋友，还交到了一条街的小弟。志摩在心底默默吐槽。他又喝了好几口茶，眼睛忍不住往一人一猫那里瞟去。伊吹将脸埋进小蓝的背上，露出一截洁白细长的后颈来，又被搭在颈上的毛巾半遮半掩住。

小蓝居然就这么随便让他埋脸了…这人虽然不太靠谱的样子，但是他们的感情应该很好。他漫不经心地想着，姜茶微微的辛辣在舌尖散开，胃里升起一股暖意。窗外是不停歇的狂风骤雨，透过窗子还能听到好似哀怨的呜呜声，时而夹杂着什么东西被刮走，砸到坚硬建筑的心惊巨响。电视还在絮絮叨叨地重复台风防范提醒，但那已经沦为了背景音。

志摩懒洋洋地捧着茶杯，不合时宜地想到，这房子还从没有人拜访过。他的首位访客正坐在地板上，双臂搭在沙发上圈起了猫，脑袋叠在猫团子上半天没动。志摩有些担心伊吹就这么睡着了，犹豫了会，开口问道，“你今天来是？”

“嗯…”伊吹动了动，将脑袋翻了个面露出脸来，脸颊还粘在猫上面，但惺忪目光寻向了志摩。

“我忘带钥匙啦，进不去，你这里这么近，就想着过来找小蓝的朋友。”

他还补上了个慵懒的笑容，仿佛这是一件多么合情合理的事。志摩哑口无言，将这句话反复咀嚼，确实也没挑出什么毛病。但他没法否认自己松了口气，毕竟如果伊吹蓝要把猫带走，他也还是没办法挑出毛病来。

两人沉默了会，伊吹好像没有什么要说的了。他又闭上了眼睛，就着这别扭的姿势休憩着，而小蓝已经开始从喉腔里发出呼噜声了。事情好像终于走到了这里，志摩不得不接受他的首位访客还要在这里过夜的既定事实，毕竟他可不是什么将人赶出去遭受台风击打的恶魔。

他拿来一床被子，在沙发边站了好一会儿。伊吹似乎已经睡着了。志摩只好将被子抖开，轻手轻脚地盖在伊吹身上，伊吹轻哼了一声。小蓝抬起脑袋，回头来看了他一眼，又慢慢阖上了眼皮。志摩心底涌出一阵毛绒绒的爱意，忍不住揉了揉它。

“晚安。”

他关了电视，熄了灯，往卧室走去。一抹清冽月光和着路灯投射进来，将家具黑色的阴影沉进温和的宁静里。志摩正欲将卧室门关上，却忽然听到伊吹的轻笑突兀地回荡在房子里，“小志摩真温柔呢。”

他的耳尖变得滚烫起来。

“闭嘴。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 奇怪的走向出现了。

先是一阵聒噪的猫叫，然后是挠门声，非常、非常疯狂的挠门声。志摩痛苦地掀起眼皮，摸到床头柜上的手机看了一眼，4:51。他朝天花板叹了口气，一点儿也不想知道房子里发生了什么。

撇去还在间或咆哮的风声和小蓝制造的噪音外，客厅里没有其余足以让卧室也能听到的声响。现在出去是个好主意吗，他的房门马上就要被小蓝暴力拆毁，好像也没有其它选择了。伊吹蓝——他沉默地拆解这个名字，拒绝排除这是个咒语的可能性——不管是前半部分还是后半部分，都很令人头疼啊。

小蓝暂时停下了它对可怜门板的暴行，但开始发出一种低沉、催促的叫声。真好，我们小蓝还学会了怎么召唤人类。志摩在心里干巴巴地说，不得不响应呼唤，将自己从温暖舒适的被窝里拽起来。

他蹑手蹑脚来到门边蹲下，慢慢扭动门把打开一条足够宽的缝，一把将猫捞进来，再尽可能轻地关上门。小蓝从他手里跳下来，回头去找他的手指衔在齿间往后退。很快手指就从它的嘴里滑了出来。它又叫起来，转身去扒门。

“耐心点。”志摩无声地做出口型，借着月光将猫翻看了一遍，确认它还是由灰色和白色组成，没有额外染上什么麻烦的颜色。

随后，他悄悄打开卧室门。客厅被笼罩在一层柔和黯淡的月光里，沙发与茶几间那坨可疑物品应该是裹着被子的伊吹，除此之外一切看起来和关灯前别无二致，所有家具都好端端地待在原位，没有少了什么，也没有多出什么。窗外仍然是老样子，风声、雨声，阒无一人，树叶簌簌作响。志摩在卧室门口蹲了一会儿，看着小蓝往沙发那头走去，猜想自己待会儿将会发现什么。

他往厨房看了一眼，随手拎起料理台上的威士忌，迅速打开卫生间的灯，确认过整个房子没有不速之客之后，再回到客厅拉上窗帘。刺眼的灯光亮起时，伊吹微不可查地动了一下，没发出任何声音。志摩拖着脚步慢吞吞地走过去，在茶几旁站定，居高临下地看着他的客人。

伊吹攥着被子蜷成了一团，考虑到体型，他现在看起来奇异地小只。他紧紧闭着眼睛，汗湿的发粘在额头上，脸色白得像张纸，还费劲地挤出一个难看的苦笑。

“被逮到了(you got me)。”

志摩将酒放在茶几上，想要连叹十回气。

小蓝踩过这团发抖的被子来到沙发上坐好，像只鸟一样好奇地歪着脑袋，看着志摩从一团糟里剥出伊吹。没了阻挡，浓烈的血腥气扑面而来。志摩往下瞥了一眼，将他的肩膀扳过去，掀起有些濡湿的衣服，手指越过背上已经愈合的弹孔和大小伤疤，像挑拣摊贩上的生肉一样点在他的左腰后侧。那里有好几块纱布被草率地用透明胶布并排贴着，早就被猩红完全渗透了。

“这里，”志摩扯掉那块没用的东西，客观地评价道，“不得了了呢。”

伊吹回以一声闷哼。

小蓝前脚踮在志摩肩上，努力探过头来细细嗅闻。志摩将它格挡开，但它马上绕开了志摩，顽固地继续凑上来。

“听说猫会吃尸体。”伊吹冷不丁冒出一句。

志摩将纱布扔到垃圾桶里，一条手臂弯过猫的身子将它夹在腋下，关到了卧室里去。不消几秒小蓝就哀叫起来了。他充耳不闻，从电视柜的抽屉里拿出剪刀、应急医药箱和小号手电筒放在茶几上。

“卫生间？”他问。

“…抱歉。”

“脱掉衣服。”

他把被子展开，取尚还干净的一面朝下铺在沙发上，小心避开还在往外渗血的伤口，将伊吹半扶半抱着拖到沙发上，再将脱下来的衣服堆在伊吹腰侧，然后从医药箱里取出整包卫生棉球、纱布、针线和镊子，跪坐在地上，旋开威士忌的盖子。

“没有碘伏。”

伊吹敷衍地应了声，眼睛半闭起来，好像有千斤重。志摩提起酒瓶就往他那条横在腰际的狰狞伤口浇下去，伊吹瞬间绷紧了身子，指甲掐进掌心里，齿间溢出吃痛的嘶声。他光裸的胸膛剧烈地上下起伏，气息粗重，额间冒出冷汗，眼眶里竟堆起晶莹来了。

志摩倒是没料到这个，不禁多看了他一眼。直到酒水将血污清洗干净，他打开另一侧的落地灯，将客厅顶灯关掉，又从茶几上找到打火机，用镊子夹起针来放在明火上来回烘烤，权当做消毒了。

在等待细针凉下来的时候志摩说，“厨房下方右手起第二个橱柜是猫粮和罐头。”

伊吹低头看向他，大半面容陷进阴影里，生出了几分晦暗不明。他的眉毛撇下来，眼里仍水亮亮的，好像马上就要掉下什么令人头疼的东西。

他迷茫地问，“你要奖励我罐头？”

笨蛋。志摩切实地叹了口气。

“那里有一整个柜子猫粮，所以小蓝还不至于沦落到吃尸体。”

没等伊吹出声，志摩摁开手电筒叼在嘴里，两根手指并起开裂的皮肤，在强光的照耀下镊子夹着针线从皮肉一端穿过去，开始替他缝合。

伊吹猛地闭上嘴巴，隐忍地咬紧牙关。

缝针没有用去多长时间，志摩放下手电筒，用镊子夹起一块卫生棉球，浸透了酒后往整齐的红线上擦拭。

“今天，”伊吹喃喃道，“是个好日子呢…”

他瞥了眼看起来有些精神恍惚的伊吹，希望他别在这个节骨眼上发起烧来，将事情变得更棘手。

“接下来包扎腰腹。”

他拿来一卷长纱布，面向伊吹直起身子，双手从腰侧绕过去，以将人拢进怀里的姿势在伊吹后背展开纱布。

“按住这里。”他指示道，将纱布的一端按在皮肤上。

“是。”伊吹在他头顶乖乖应声。

志摩按捺住抬头的欲望，空出来的手取来两块方形医用纱布捂在伤口缝线上，包进纱布里。随着纱布卷开，伊吹不得不挺起腰来以便包扎，两人的距离陡然拉近，志摩的呼吸顺理成章地落在了伊吹胸膛上。

他有些瘦削。志摩不可避免地想到。

“啊，”伊吹忽然说，在这片血与威士忌里，“我们是一个味道呢。”

他的鼻息轻飘飘地打在志摩的头发上。志摩手指一顿，没来由地确信如果此刻仰头去看，将会正好撞进一双眼睛里。这念头好似一块烧红的炭火，令他的呼吸停了一瞬。他的喉头滚动，艰难地吞咽了下，几乎有些狼狈地撤回去。

他拿来剪刀剪开纱布。“你在我的浴室里洗了澡。”志摩镇定自容地报出答案，有些坏心眼地使了不必要的劲儿，熟练地打了个结。

伊吹痛得倒抽一口冷气，向后倒进沙发里。

他收拾好那一堆用品放回原位，将伊吹留在沙发上，去到卫生间里洗手。伊吹早先换下来的湿衣服整齐地叠在洗手台上，无需翻开志摩也能猜到他的夹克外套和T恤上沾满了血迹，里面或许还藏有一卷透明胶布和纱布包装袋。

这样随便的处理手法，能活下来真是命大。志摩嘀咕着，捧起一汪清水洗掉脸上的疲惫。他挂着嘀嗒水珠抬头，镜子里一张熟悉的面孔正在静静审视着自己。

“看在小蓝的份上。”他无可奈何地对镜子说。

天色正逐渐明亮起来，将道路、枝桠和房屋一同染成了暗蓝色。雨早就停了，这场台风大概已临近末尾。志摩打开窗户，让冷冽的风涌进来冲散室内浓郁厚重的气味。伊吹很应景地打了个喷嚏。

“可惜了，这被子好舒服。”伊吹带着鼻音感叹，那让他听起来有点柔软。他屁股底下正是那条可怜的血迹斑斑的被子，手上将湿嗒嗒的、混合着酒香和腥气的开衫团成一团扔进垃圾桶里，“衣服有点扎人，但也很好。”

小蓝有段时间没有叫喊了，估计是累了。志摩打开卧室门，正好看见猫在床上伏低身子，睁着圆溜溜的黄眼睛盯着他，目光着实让人有些不寒而栗。

志摩谨慎地贴着墙挪向衣柜，“它要是生我的气了，你得负责哄好它。”

伊吹笑嘻嘻地说，“怎么会，小蓝脾气可好了。”

也不知是谁昨晚还在跟猫道歉。志摩翻了个白眼，将一件外套夹在毛毯里扔到伊吹头上，恶声恶气地威胁他这可是最后的了，不许再弄脏了。

“唔。”伊吹的声音隔着一层毛毯变得有些低沉。他沉默了会儿，又闷声闷气地开口，“小志摩没有什么想问的吗？”

他躲在毛毯里面一动不动，不知是在等待还是另有盘算。小蓝竖着尾巴走过来，径直跳上沙发去挨着这尊雕塑趴下，打了个哈欠。一只手偷偷从毛毯里伸出来放在它身上。

志摩撇了撇嘴，不想承认他有点酸。

“我还得睡觉，这回别再打扰我了。”

他快步走回卧室将门关上，一点儿也不在乎伊吹有没有从毛毯里面钻出来。

闹钟响起时志摩有一瞬间很想把手机扔出去。他收留了伊吹，献出了被子和衣服(两次！)，还有宝贵的重要睡眠时段，不管有谁反对，他现在就是个板上钉钉的好人，难道不值得拥有一个好觉吗？

但是好人也需要上班。志摩被这条真理打败，颓丧地从床上爬起来。他睡眼朦胧地打了个哈欠，顶着一头乱发打开房门。

客厅里空无一人，沙发上只剩一张毛毯孤零零地躺在那里。伊吹消失了，或者说离开了，还带走了小蓝。垃圾桶已经被清过，除了料理台上两个空空如也的猫罐头，所有沾满血迹、能证明伊吹来过的直接证据都不见了。

志摩站在房门口，觉得自己一定还未从梦中醒来。他在整个房子里绕了一圈也没找到什么写着天气不错出门散步的便条，忍不住气恼地抓了把头发，却忽然注意到袖子上残留的一抹红色。

昨夜蹭在窗玻璃上的口红。他捏着袖子静静凝视了几秒，突然鬼使神差般凑近鼻间闻了一下。

什么味道都没有。就像如今他空落落的房子。

志摩咬牙切齿，将空罐头狠狠扔进垃圾桶里。

他果然是来拆散这个家的。不仅带走了我的猫，还他妈吃了我的猫罐头。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本人缺乏医疗知识，文中提及的伤口处理方法纯属想当然，请勿模仿。


End file.
